vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Stratholme
|boss=Balnazzar (Main Gate) Baron Rivendare (Service Entrance) |type= |level=56-61 |minlevel=45 |players=5-10 |key= (Scarlet Crusade side) (Eastwall Gate Service Entrance) |bosses= Scarlet Stratholme Undead Stratholme }} Stratholme was the second largest human city in Lordaeron, matched only by the capital. At the beginning of the Second War, Stratholme, specifically the Alonsus Chapel, was the location where the Archbishop Alonsus Faol founded the holy Order of the Knights of the Silver Hand, and indoctrinated its first five members, including Uther the Lightbringer and Saidan Dathrohan. The original Stratholme was a port town built on the northeast edge of Darrowmere Lake. Stratholme was the chief source of Alliance oil in the north. During the Second War, it was preparing to deliver massive amounts of Oil to the kingdoms in western Lordaeron. The Horde sabotaged its refineries and platforms to halt their shipment, and destroyed the city. With the destruction of Stratholme, the Alliance supply lines to Quel'Thalas were severed.Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness Between wars Stratholme was apparently rebuilt in landlocked northern Lordaeron after the Second War. In its glory days, it housed nearly 25,000 people,Lands of Conflict, 188. and included many well known buildings, from the glorious keep to Fras Siabi's famous tobacco shop. The city was also where the one of the original paladins, Tirion Fordring, was tried for treason against the Alliance for defending the orc Eitrigg. The trial was conducted by Uther the Lightbringer himself and overseen by various leaders of the Alliance. Tirion was found guilty, stripped of his powers (unsuccessfully), and was exiled from the Alliance lands. The following day the city came under attack by a small but well trained band of orcs under the command of the young warchief Thrall, determined to save Eitrigg. Admist the chaos Tirion and Eitrigg escaped into the countryside. Third War Just before the Third War the Plague reached Stratholme in infected shipments of grain, most likely from Andorhal. The populace, unaware of the plague, baked and consumed the infected grain. The dreadlord Mal'Ganis was silently overseeing the operation. Soon after, as the first undead started to rise, Prince Arthas and a contingent of soldiers arrived at Stratholme, but realized that the city had already been infected. Arthas thought that the only way of keeping the plagued (but not yet turned) citizens out of the hands of Mal'Ganis was by killing them. Most of the soldiers, including Uther the Lightbringer and Jaina Proudmoore chose not to help Arthas, thinking his purge was madness. Arthas and some soldiers, however, went on, and the city's population was almost completely massacred by them, along with the undead. Arthas confronted Mal'Ganis inside the city, but the dreadlord told him to seek him out in Northrend, fleeing from the site. The majority of the few survivors left with Jaina Proudmoore. Stratholme was later taken under the control of the Undead Scourge. After the end of the war, when Arthas was called back to Northrend, the lich overlord Kel'Thuzad established Stratholme as his capital and positioned his floating fortress, the Necropolis Naxxramas, above the ruined city. Today Stratholme is quite possibly the largest stronghold held by the Scourge in all of Lordaeron. Leading Scourge forces in the city below is a former noble turned death knight by the name of Baron Rivendare, who coordinates the efforts of the Lich King in the Plaguelands, where he constantly battles the force of the Argent Dawn. Kel'Thuzad raised undead structures among the human ruins. Undead and necromancers control the city while gargoyles and frost wyrms patrol the sky. Noxious orange mist oozes from the buildings and poisons living creatures, transforming them into servants of the Scourge. Kel'Thuzad's rule here is absolute, and from here he stretches his skeletal hands to control the surrounding plaguelands.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 20. Some consider Stratholme to be one of the most dangerous places in Azeroth outside of Northrend. Today the city houses a few hundred Scarlet Crusade warriors from the Crimson Legion who fight against the thousands of undead. :Once the jewel of northern Lordaeron, the city of Stratholme is where Prince Arthas turned against his mentor, Uther Lightbringer, and slaughtered hundreds of his own subjects who were believed to have contracted the dreaded plague of undeath. Arthas' downward spiral and ultimate surrender to the Lich King soon followed. The broken city is now inhabited by the undead Scourge -- led by the powerful lich, Kel'Thuzad. A contingent of Scarlet Crusaders, led by Grand Crusader Dathrohan, also holds a portion of the ravaged city. The two sides are locked in constant, violent combat. Those adventurers brave (or foolish) enough to enter Stratholme will be forced to contend with both factions before long. It is said that the city is guarded by three massive watchtowers, as well as powerful necromancers, banshees and abominations. There have also been reports of a malefic Death Knight riding atop an unholy steed, dispensing indiscriminate wrath on all those who venture within the realm of the Scourge. Geography Maps and subregions File:WorldMap-Stratholme1.jpg|Living side File:WorldMap-Stratholme2.jpg|Undead side File:StratholmeWithShops.jpg|Atlas map showing various shops that were in Stratholme. Dungeon denizens * Abominations * Banshees * Beetles * Crypt fiends * Death knights (one, Baron Rivendare) * Demonhunters (formerly one, Atiesh) * Dreadlords (one, Balnazzar) * Gargoyles * Ghosts * Ghouls * s * Liches (formerly one, Balzaphon) * Larvae (critters) * Rats (critters) * Skeletal warriors * Skeletons * Wights (one, Magistrate Barthilas) * Wraiths * Zombies Encounters Summary On first entering Stratholme through the main entrance, the gate closes. Therefore, the only way out is to fight your way to the service entrance (the key to which is held by Magistrate Barthilas), also known as the "back door", or use a hearthstone or mage portal to get out. Teleporting out is also possible through the dungeon finder, if it was used to form your group. If someone is already at the service entrance, they can use the lever to open the gate and let others in. Another way to do this is duel, then aggro nearby hostiles (or just aggro monsters from the start), and slip through the door in ghost from, and resurrect on the other side. Stratholme is basically divided into two parts, though the boundaries are somewhat vague. Scarlet Side or "Live Side", which goes from the main entrance into the Scarlet Crusade-controlled citadel, and Scourge Side or "Undead Side", which can also be accessed from the main entrance, but more commonly through the Service Entrance (which requires a key or Lockpicking 300) to the Scourge slaughterhouse. However, both "sides" are part of the same instance and players can complete both tracks. When using the dungeon finder the end boss, and thus the side of Stratholme your party needs to clear, is determined by the entrance you are ported to. The main gate will lead to the Live Side, while the service entrance will lead to the Undead Side. Players can complete the other side as well, but will not earn credit for completing the dungeon until they destroy the end boss of the appropriate side. The achievement requires completion of both sides, but this can be accomplished during separate runs. Engineers can blast their way through the Service Entrance using Seaforium ( or better), and blacksmiths a skeleton key ( or better). However, if you do, remember to take two charges with you, as there are two doors to open. To get to Baron Rivendare, the 3 Ash'ari Crystals must be toppled. These Crystals are guarded by 3 of the bosses: Baroness Anastari, Nerub'enkan and Maleki the Pallid. Kill them, and all the trash mobs inside the ziggurats they guard, and the Crystals will be toppled, allowing you entry to the Slaughterhouse where Baron Rivendare waits. Scarlet side *'Also known as:' FD Strat, Strat Scarlet, Strat Light, Scarlet Strath, Strath Live, Living Strat, Liveside, Hu(man) Strat, West Strat, SM Strat *'Enemy Level Range:' 55–62 *'End Boss:' Grand Crusader Dathrohan/Balnazzar *'Mini Bosses:' **Malor the Zealous **Archivist Galford **Cannon Master Willey **Timmy the Cruel **Hearthsinger Forresten **The Unforgiven **Skul **Stratholme Courier **Balzaphon (Scourge Invasion only, disappeared after it ended) *'Triggered Boss' **Fras Siabi ***Opening up his tobacco box for the quest. **Postmaster Malown ***Opening up various mailboxes with their corresponding keys. **Crimson Hammersmith ***Clicking on a parchment named "Blacksmith Plans" will trigger the Hammersmith. The plans can appear in at least 2 known locations: ***#On the floor in the Hoard area before Cannon Master Willey ***#On a bench in the alcoves occupied by Archivist Galford **Atiesh (Atiesh quest chain, removed) ***Summoned by using on "consecrated earth." Atiesh is a boss-level NPC unlike the other bosses in Stratholme. Quests * Given by Caretaker Alen in Light's Hope Chapel, this is outside of the instance and can be done solo. ** Given by Egan in Terrordale, enters Stratholme. * This is part eight of a ten part quest chain started by Tirion Fordring on the banks of the Thondroril River in the Eastern Plaguelands. Look for the painting in the room with Archivist Galford. * Stand alone quest given by Smokey LaRue in Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands. * Given by Duke Nicholas Zverenhoff in Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands. ** After you've turned in the quest to kill Archivist Galford, Balnazzar will drop his head when he is killed, starting this quest. Undead side *'Also known as:' BD Strat, Undead Strat, Deadside, Scourge Strat, Baron side, UD Strat, Baron Run, Strat UD, East Strat, Strat Dead *'Enemy Level Range:' 55–62 *'End Boss:' Baron Rivendare *'Mini Bosses:' **Magistrate Barthilas (drops key to Scourge side) **Baroness Anastari **Nerub'enkan **Maleki the Pallid **Ramstein the Gorger **Stonespine (Rare Spawn) *'Triggered Boss' **Postmaster Malown ***Opening up various mailboxes with their corresponding keys. **Magistrate Barthilas ***If entering through the Service Entrance, he will run to the end of the Gauntlet and be fought there, instead of Elder's Square where he is fought when entering through the Main Gate. **Black Guard Swordsmith ***The Black Guard Swordsmith is triggered by clicking on some blacksmithing plans on the floor to the right of the stairs of the First Ziggurat. Baroness Anastari is at the top of the stairs. **Aurius, Aelmar the Vanquisher Gregor the Justiciar, Vicar Hieronymus and Nemas the Arbiter ***Aurius turns hostile when using for the Horde quest, , and the other paladins are summoned during the encounter. Quests * To activate this quest, you need to have collected a Medallion of Faith from the strongbox behind Malor the Zealous on the Scarlet Side. Give this Medallion to Aurius in the chapel at the beginning of the Undead side. When you fight Baron Rivendare, Aurius will appear and help you in the fight. Once the battle is over, you'll be able to chose your reward. * Given by Eva Sarkhoff in Caer Darrow in the Western Plaguelands, takes you into the Scholomance. ** *** Upon completing this quest you will receive the Spectral Essence, a trinket that allows you to speak with the ghosts at Caer Darrow. This offers several benefits, including the ability to purchase the recipe for Major Mana Potions, and the continuation of the quest chain. **** Given by Magistrate Marduke in Caer Darrow in the Western Plaguelands, takes you to Stromgarde in the Arathi Highlands. ***** Takes you to Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands. ****** Given by Leonid Barthalomew the Revered, enters Stratholme. Once Baron Rivendare is dead, use the item in the symbol on the floor. ******* Back to Barthalomew. ******** Back to Marduke. ********* Back into the Scholomance. * Given by Betina Bigglezink in Light's Hope Chapel. A simple collection quest. Almost any enemy in Undead Strat, and most undead on the scarlet side will drop the plagued flesh samples. ** This is the follow-up to . The reward upgrades your Argent Dawn Commission to offer you combat bonuses in addition to allowing the collection of Scourgestones. * This is a follow-up to . It simply requires you to kill Baron Rivendare. * Given by Leonid Barthalomew the Revered in Light's Hope Chapel. This requires you to pick up Stratholme Holy Water, which is in crates around around both sides of the instance. Most crates are corrupted and will contain rats or maggots instead, which you will have to kill. If you have a dwarf in the group, they can use the Treasure Finding racial ability to determine which crates are ''not corrupted.'' * This quest becomes available from Nathanos Blightcaller after completing his first two sets of quests. You must kill the abomination Ramstein, who comes out of the slaughterhouse just before you fight Baron Rivendare. Loot the Head of Ramstein the Gorger from his body and hand it in to Nathanos. * - Given by Lady Liadrin in Silvermoon's Farstriders' Square, this quest is the last of the Blood Charger questline. Travel to the Alonsus Chapel and extinguish the eternal flame there. You must defeat Aurius and five ghostly paladins. * Given by Anthion Harmon just outside the instance, although you must have the Extra-Dimensional Ghost Revealer to interact with him. This step in the quests for the Dungeon Set 2 upgrades requires you to engage Baron Rivendare in 45 minutes. See the Baron in 45 guide. There is also a graphic map displaying what and where to pull to reach the baron using the least possible time. Loot Caverns of Time: Old Stratholme .]] Stratholme is the premise of the fourth wing of the Caverns of Time, set approximately six years from the present in World of Warcraft. This is actually the setting of a Warcraft III Human campaign mission. In this instance, players are part of Prince Arthas' forces as they arrive in Stratholme, shortly before the purging of the city that eventually led to Arthas' descent into madness. Culling of Stratholme is a level 80, 5-man wing, and the players will aid Arthas in destroying the town and killing its plagued denizens.http://www.mmo-champion.com/index.php?topic=736.0 Trivia *A map called Ruins of Stratholme exists for Warcraft III. Stratholme was once a bastion of Alliance power, but now it stands as a burning testament to the evil of the Scourge. Only the bravest of heroes would dare enter this ruined city, for the undead armies of Kel'Thuzad still hold sway over the haunted capital. *It is interesting to note that there is a raid Instance portal at the end of the instance, outside the Slaughter Square. This cannot lead to Naxxramas, as it used to be floating above the city, though the teleporter may have once been meant to be inside the ruins. There are ruined flags carrying the insignia of Lordaeron inside the tunnel, which are not seen anywhere else inside Stratholme. *The Ghostly Citizens and Spectral Citizens in the instance will emote back things like /wave and /dance. *It should be noted that drops in this instance. This particular item is white and longer than your Averagecloak. Videos Patch and hotfixes * * * * References External links es:Stratholme fr:Stratholme pl:Stratholme Category:Stratholme (original) Category:Ruins Category:Cities Category:Instances Category:Metropolises Category:Lands of Conflict Category:Warcraft: Of Blood and Honor Category:World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King Category:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game